


Take it Easy

by lokichipmunk



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, possibly some light bondage, there will definitely be cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokichipmunk/pseuds/lokichipmunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt doesn't know how or when to wind down, so Foggy steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Foggy respected what Matt did. He didn't like it, of course, Matt going around at night and beating people up, but he respected it, at least on an ideological level.

But that guy did not know when to slow down. At least he should stay home and let his wounds heal before getting a new set on him. So Foggy did what any best friend would do.

He secured the idiot to his bed.

"Foggy? Foggy!" Matt shouted as he moved his hand, trying to free himself from the restraint.

"Right here, Matty-boy. We're in your apartment; Claire had me come over to look after you after she patched you up." It wasn't a particularly uncommon occurrence lately.

"Right. You mind explaining why I'm cuffed to the bed?"

"That, my good friend, is simple: you're injured, and you're the kind of idiot who would ignore that and go flipping around and kicking people in the head anyway. So, I took precautions."

"Naturally. Say, what happens when I have to pee?"

"That's not a hypothetical, cross-that-bridge-when-we-get-there question, is it?"

"No, Foggy."

"Alright, alright, let me just -- there." He unlocked the handcuffs so Matt could use the bathroom. "But no climbing out the window and doing your crazy ninja stuff, alright?"

"You have my word," Matt answered as he closed the door behind him. He came out a few minutes later, nearly walking into Foggy. "Really, waiting right outside the door for me?"

"Yes, really. I was listening for the sound of the window opening."

"So, what, I'm supposed to lay around until everything's healed? Sounds boring." He plopped back down on the bed, stretching. His shirt rode up just enough to expose part of his abdomen, and he noticed an increase in Foggy's heart rate. His breath quickened. He should probably stop snooping on his friend's vitals. Temperature increase. Act casual, he told himself. "How are you doing?" Nice, Matt, smooth.

"I-I'm alright, you're the one covered in cuts and bruises." Foggy swallowed loudly enough that someone without Matt's enhanced hearing could notice it.

Matt hummed. "Keep me company?" He moved over and patted the bed next to him.

Foggy made a confused sound, then climbed next to his friend, leaving some space between them in case he had misread the situation. "This okay?"

"You can come closer if you want."

 


	2. Chapter 2

He inched closer, and Matt curled up to rest his head on Foggy's chest.

"What, are you checking out my aorta? I'm still not totally clear on the super-hearing, but I'm pretty sure you can hear my heart from two feet away if you can hear it across a room."

"No, but your left ventricle sounds a little--no, it's fine." Matt looked up sheepishly for a moment. "Do you want me to move?"

"God, no, Matt." He ran his fingers through Matt's (absurdly soft) hair and smelled strawberries. "Have you been using my shampoo?"

"So what if I have? It's hard to tell the bottles apart sometimes, and I don't like opening everything to tell them apart by scent."

"I'm not complaining. It smells good on you."

"Oh," was all Matt could manage for a second. "So, none of this," he gestured broadly to the both of them, "bothers you?"

Foggy paused to think. "Would it be weird if I said your shirt being on bothered me?"

"Maybe," Matt chuckled, "but I think we're past 'weird' here anyway, and I'm alright with that."

There was a pause for a few seconds before Foggy spoke. "Well?" He tugged impatiently at the fabric.

Matt let out a sigh that turned into a laugh as he sat up to remove the garment, promptly flinging it, hard, directly at Foggy's face.

"What was that for?"

"Just because." There was a long silence, and Matt rubbed at his wrists, pink indents pressed into the flesh.

"Is this. Oh my god. The handcuffs? This is because of the handcuffs, isn't it?" Matt nodded, his jaw quivering. "Oh my god, I didn't think--"

"It's okay, you didn't know about," he shook his head. "And before you ask, no, I don't want to talk about it. Not now."

"I'm sorry, Matt. I should have, I don't know. I should have guessed that it might upset you. I didn't want you going back out there and getting hurt any worse, and now I've--"

Matt pulled him into a hug. "You didn't mean to." He pulled back and put his hands on either side of Foggy's face, then smiled. "How about some breakfast?"

"Sounds good, want me to make something?”

“I have some stuff for omelettes. Breakfast in bed?” He looked hopeful.

“You’re blind, not a paraplegic. But I like you, so.” He leaned in close, lips an inch away from Matt, then backed off. Matt pretended not to notice, and Foggy soon brought their food on a tray. They ate together in comfortable silence.

"Now, I could go for a nap. With you. Right here."

“Yeah, you probably didn’t sleep too well, huh?” Matt shook his head. “Alright, just let me go put the dishes in the sink,” Foggy said, and he was met with Matt’s trademark kicked-puppy look. Dishes could wait, Foggy decided. They curled against each other on Matt's silk sheets, Foggy stroking his hand up and down Matt's side as he watched him relax into the mattress, breath finally falling into the steady rhythm of sleep. Foggy soon joined him.


End file.
